


A Little Less Touching, Please

by mishasminionmigo



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasminionmigo/pseuds/mishasminionmigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine is content to sleep all day and listen to the same album sixteen times while eating a gallon of ice cream. That is not really what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Touching, Please

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, I am going to try a fic longer than one very short chapter. I am aware that I used "I" too much in this and it's probably not very good. Give a read if you have the patience and let me know what you think.  
> *Side note: She's listening to MCR at the beginning, but that;s just because I was when I was writing it. They won't be in the fic. At least they aren't in it as far as I've got ideas for

       On a cliche, stormy night, I was home alone and regretting the horror movie marathon. Sighing and resigning myself to being trapped in my room with no one but a recording of Gerard Way for company,  I padded out of the kitchen with half a bag of chips and a slightly melted carton of ice cream. I managed not to trip up the stairs and put in my ear buds before I could psych myself up and freak over being alone. The ever present blue of my Tumblr dashboard was open on the computer propped up on my pillow, as it almost constantly is.

      "Look alive sunshine..." the low rumble of Dr.D instantly made me relax. I never realized how relaxing Danger Days was, but it really is for some reason. I scrolled absently through my dash, not really  focusing on anything in particular. The calming monotony of this routine knocked me out way before I meant to go to sleep. This very fact must have made me subconsciously uncomfortable as I was quickly shaking myself awake. I peered around the room with half lidded eyes and stretched my hands. I went to crack my wrists, mumbling about bloggers having terrible joints the whole time, when the expected pop was interrupted by a metallic clanging as my hands smacked into something cold and heavy hanging from the ceiling. I don't  hang things from  my ceiling; it's a fire hazard (you will come to see just how paranoid I am about these things). Instantly awake, I took  an actual look around the room and scrambled to the end of my bed. Only it wasn't my bed. It was a pile of old, worn blankets pushed into a vague rectangle. The thing my hands had hit was a chandelier. Seriously, people who could not afford a proper bed had a functioning chandelier.

     "Where the fuck am I?" tumbled out of my mouth as I was too tired to censor myself for an empty room. As I stumbled around examining the blank, gray walls, I noticed the  last chords of Vampire Money fading out and the beeping of the heart monitors in The End replacing it. My only thought was that I was glad iTunes kept moving even when I was incapacitated on the floor of some dirty room. That was something steady. I realized that if Danger Days had just ended then I couldn't be more than an hour away from where I started. I inspected the rest of the cave-like room and noted nothing more then and stone hole with a vaguely rectangular shape carved into one of the walls. 

     Now, I have never claimed to be the most intelligent human when it comes to things outside of Algebra, so, of course, I decided to walk out the rough stone hole I assumed was the door. It felt a bit like when the blonde in the cliche horror movie walks into the basement in her underwear except I was fully clothed and the lighting was better. Anyway, I walked into the hallway that seemed to just lead straight out with only two more rooms and  a left turn at the end. Of course there were no real doors, whoever took me here spent all their money on fancy ass light bulb holders. At least these losers had the common sense to leave my ear buds in. They would have had to face my, admittedly not threatening, wrath if I had lost my last pair of decent ear buds. I rounded the first corner to notice the lighting had changed color. Now not only were there fancy ass light bulb holders, but they were holding fancy ass blue light bulbs. Honestly, I didn't expect people who went around kidnapping people to have any more common sense than that. I followed the ridiculous lights into a sort of office or study that I could swear I had seen before. A small desk was shoved into the corner with an open journal set carelessly on top of it. It started to click in my brain that I'd seen it in a music video, but I just couldn't remember the exact one. As soon as the pieces fell together, someone cleared their throat behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Was it terrible?


End file.
